25 centímetros
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Kuroko invita a la Kiseki no Sedai y a amigos cercanos a una reunión en su casa, todos asisten sin falta, sin embargo... obvio que aquello tenía que tener alguna consecuencia, pero los peores afectados entre todo lo que pasó esa noche fueron Aomine y Kagami... quienes fueron metidos en un gran lío... ¿Cómo escaparán de eso?
1. Irremediablemente atado a ti

Este fic es totalmente dedicado para mi linda amiga Rikotan en su cumpleaños...

Debo decir que es un intento desesperado por tratar de "incursionar" en nuvos géneros... es decir, clasifiqué a este fic como "humor" XD pero creo que soy realmente terrible para eso... igual quería sacarme la espinita así que aquí está :) N/A Si quieres leer mis otras historias, puedes encontrarlas en Amor Yaoi bajo el nombre de Dashi Schwarzung

Inicialmente iba a escribir este fic como un one-shot... pero tenía muchas ideas para esta historia, así que simplemente no pude escribir las pocas cuartillas que tenía pensado.

De igual forma, no será un fic largo.. constará máximo de 3 capítulos (más o menos... eso espero) Así que sin más... los dejo leer;)

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket No me pertenecen :v

**Pareja: **Aomine Daiki X Kagami Taiga.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi & Lemmon

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_..::Capítulo 1: Irremediablemente atado a ti::.._**

**.**

**.**

La noche había sido larga, Kuroko abrió lentamente los ojos al ver cómo el sol comenzaba a aparecer, había dormido muy bien, además de que la noche anterior había tenido mucha diversión. Sonrió divertido a sí mismo, mientras se levantó sólo un poco para ver el mar de cuerpos dormidos que yacían sobre los futones que se encontraban en el piso.

La noche anterior los miembros de la famosa Kiseki no Sedai y otros compañeros cercanos se habían reunido en el cuarto de Kuroko Tetsuya, pues éste último los había invitado a pasarla bien durante la noche, pero… obviamente que el peliceleste no podía haber hecho aquello sin que los demás sufrieran las consecuencias, cosa que ninguno de ellos imaginó.

.

Kuroko volvió a recostarse en la cama y a taparse con las cobijas, pues quería hacerle pretender a aquél que se despertara primero que él seguía aún dormido, metió la mano debajo de su almohada sólo para sentir su teléfono celular, ese aparato al que jamás dejaba ni un segundo, por si las dudas… mientras notó cómo del otro lado del cuarto Midorima se movía lentamente mientras tallaba sus ojos, luego se levantaba un poco y con su visión deficiente, buscaba por todo el lugar sus anteojos, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía dónde los había dejado después de aquella noche tan larga y divertida.

Kuroko, debajo de las sábanas de la cama sacaba el celular y lo ponía en modo de 'video' pues pensó que era el momento adecuado, ya que su antiguo compañero de equipo había despertado seguramente sería interesante grabar a detalle.

.

-¿Dónde están mis lentes? ~nanodayo~- Midorima entrecerraba los ojos, mirando hacia todas partes, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar con su vista el objeto deseado, y sin querer le daba una patada al pelinegro que se encontraba junto a él, y pudo vislumbrar borrosamente que se trataba de Takao a quien había pateado segundos antes.

-¡Shin-chan! Deja de molestar- Takao se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a dormir.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Midorimacchi! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?- Gritaba Kise quien se levantó de golpe al ver a Midorima. Takao volteó nuevamente y se tapó la cara, evitando reír fuertemente al ver el rostro de Midorima.

El peliverde simplemente no entendía a qué se refería Kise y de qué se reía Takao, y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, para ir directo al baño que se encontraba dentro del mismo cuarto de Kuroko, sólo para soltar un desgarrador grito que hizo que los demás presentes se levantaran.

.

-¡TAKAO!-

.

Takao soltaba incluso lágrimitas ante la risa de ver a Midorima.

Durante la madrugada Kuroko, Takao y Murasakibara se habían despertado sólo para hacerles travesuras a sus compañeros, quienes estaban total y completamente dormidos, eran simplemente carne fresca para los tres locos que sólo querían jugar una broma.

Midorima salió del baño y fue directo hacia el pelinegro, para rodear el cuello de éste con su brazo, tratando de hacer que Takao se disculpara.

Takao en la madrugada había tomado un marcador permanente negro y se había dirigido hacia su compañero de equipo, no pudo evitar el hecho de dibujar cosas en su rostro.

Todos los demás presentes rodaron de risa en el piso al ver al peliverde, quien dejaba mostrar en su rostro dibujos de penes y corazones, una obra de arte hecha totalmente por Takao Kazunari.

.

-Cállense, déjenme dormir. Mis órdenes son absolutas-

Akashi era uno de los últimos en enterarse del escándalo de los demás chicos; ponía una mano en su cabeza, tratando de acomodar sus cabellos desenmarañados.

Repentinamente todos quedaron en total silencio al ver a Akashi, quien pudo notar aquello rápidamente y corrió también al baño después de haber visto el rostro pintado de Midorima, pensando lo peor también para él.

.

-¡ATSUSHI!-

La casa de Kuroko se cimbró ante el grito estruendoso que Akashi había soltado, y en algún rincón del cuarto, Murasakibara se levantaba lentamente, tratando de esconderse antes de que Akashi saliera del baño y lo pillara.

Murasakibara también se había levantado en la madrugada, y había tomado el maquillaje de la madre de Kuroko, diciendo que 'Aka-chin se debería ver más guapo que de costumbre' así que lo maquilló, pero más que maquillarlo, el pelirrojo parecía un payaso de circo; y los demás presentes no pudieron reír, pues el soltar una sola risa significaría la muerte para ellos.

.

-Hoy le daré un magnífico uso a mis tijeras…- Decía Akashi saliendo del baño, mirando cómo Murasakibara se escabullía lentamente entre los demás, mostraba sus inseparables tijeras, así como también una mirada que le decía al pelimorado que de esa no se podía escapar. Acto seguido: Murasakibara corrió como si de un maratón se tratara, intentando escapar de un furioso Akashi que lo persiguió por las escaleras.

El último ruido que todos escucharon fueron golpes en las escaleras… supusieron que ambos habían rodado por los escalones y habían quedado desmayados… nadie se movió, pensaron que tal vez era lo mejor.

.

-¿Qué demonios, por qué tanto alboroto? Ustedes son muy ruidosos-

Fue Aomine quien habló, él, durante todo el rato había dormido plácidamente, hasta que escuchó golpes en las escaleras. Una de sus manos llegó hasta su cabeza, para rascarse; tenía esa costumbre de siempre despertar de un buen sueño y llevar su mano hacia esa zona de su cuerpo, luego vio a su novio pelirrojo recostado aún.

-Hey, Kagami, despierta-

Pero al momento en que el peliazul quiso tocar a su novio, sintió algo extraño en su brazo… específicamente en su muñeca, y es que apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía algo en esa zona.

Jaló un poco su brazo para ver bien aquél objeto, y lo único que consiguió fue jalar el brazo de Kagami.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Exclamó al ver el objeto en su muñeca, y Kagami despertó al sentir el jalón de Aomine. El as de Tōō miró a todos sus compañeros, como examinándolos con la mirada, buscando al culpable, hasta que unos ojos muy conocidos le dieron la respuesta.

-¡TETSU! ¡Tú, maldito!-

Todos los demás miraron a Aomine, y comprendieron por qué el moreno estaba muy molesto: En su mano tenía unas esposas, cuya cadena tenía una longitud de más o menos 25 centímetros, empezaban en la muñeca que Aomine y terminaban en la muñeca de Kagami, es decir, ambos estaban unidos por esas esposas.

.

Aomine se dirigió con movimientos rápidos hacia Kuroko, prácticamente arrastrando a Kagami, quien apenas estaba tratando de asimilar todo.

-¡Tetsu! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¿Dónde rayos está la llave?-

-Aomine-kun, estás lastimando a Kagami-kun-

-¡Aomine idiota! Deja de lastimarme-

.

Aquél suceso hizo que Midorima soltara a Takao, justamente antes de que le rompiera el cuello, Kise se sintió afortunado al ser el único que se había portado bien y al que no le habían jugado alguna broma.

-Kurokocchi, eres tan malo- Kise miró la muñeca de Kagami y notó que el fuerte jalón que Aomine le había dado le había lastimado esa zona de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde carajos está la llave, Tetsu?-

-Lo último que recuerdo es que Akashi-kun la tiró por la ventana-

.

Aomine y Kagami quedaron mudos a la respuesta, pues recordaron que justo afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Kuroko se encontraba un árbol, y metros más abajo se podían encontrar las flores que la madre del peliceleste cuidaba con esmero.

Kise, Takao y Midorima miraron a ambos chicos con pena, pues no sabían cómo iban a salir de esa situación casi imposible, y de tanta conmoción, nadie se dio cuenta de que el sexto hombre de Teiko grababa con su celular, Kuroko pensó que era una buena oportunidad para subir ese video a la red.

.

.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Día 1 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

.

-Ahomine ¿Por qué demonios en mi departamento?-

-¿Acaso eres tonto o qué? Mientras tengamos éstas estúpidas cosas en nuestras manos no podremos hacer nada, ese maldito Tetsu, osó en botarnos de su casa tras habernos metido en este problema. Ir a tu departamento será lo mejor, a menos que quieras ir a mi casa y explicarles todo a mis padres, Bakagami.-

-Tú ganas-

Aomine y Kagami caminaban hacia el departamento del pelirrojo, ambos estaban de muy mal humor ante lo sucedido, aquello no era absolutamente nada bueno. Midorima podía despintarse el rostro, al igual que Akashi… ¿Pero ellos? Kuroko los había puesto en una difícil situación, una situación en la que debían estar juntos, pues lo único que los separaban eran 25 centímetros y lo peor es que no sabían si Kuroko tenía la llave o efectivamente el peliceleste estaba diciendo la verdad cuando mencionó que la habían tirado por la ventana.

.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Kagami, se sentaron en el sillón, no había manera de que estuvieran separados, y no sabían por cuánto tiempo iban a estar así. Lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de estar tranquilos entre ellos dos.

.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Aomine mirando de reojo a su novio.

-Prepárate algo de comer-

Con esa única respuesta que recibió, el moreno cambió de parecer, tal vez su estómago aguantaría un poco más tiempo sin nada de comer.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Kagami mencionó antes de levantarse del asiento, obligando a Aomine a hacer lo mismo.

-Hey, Kagami, hazme algo de comer- Aomine pidió al más bajo de altura, pero no recibió respuesta, simplemente sintió cómo el pelirrojo lo arrastraba en dirección hacia el baño –¡Espera! No estarás pensando en arrastrarme al baño mientras haces tus necesidades ¿O sí, Kagami?-

Al escuchar esas palabras el as de Seirin detuvo sus pasos, pensando en lo que recién acababa de oír. Aquello no era buena idea… ¿Hacer sus necesidades con Aomine mirando la escena?... no era tan lindo que digamos y Kagami dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a sentarse al lugar a donde estaba, pero nuevamente detuvo sus movimientos al sentir esas ganas de correr al retrete.

-No quiero hacerlo… pero no hay de otra… - Kagami dijo con un rostro de pena, antes de decidirse a ir al baño, aún si Aomine no quisiera.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes… Bakagami!- Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues ambos estaban dentro del baño, y el moreno oyó cómo el pelirrojo bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón

-Será mejor que no mires, Aomine, o juro que te golpearé tan fuerte que tu cara quedará desfigurada-

-Idiota… como si quisiera verte-

.

Aomine pensó que esa experiencia había sido una de las peores en su vida, es decir, él siempre se imaginó dentro del baño con Kagami, haciendo cosas más sexis con él, haciéndolo gritar su nombre entre gemidos, pero aquella idea desapareció completamente al tratar de tapar sus ojos, intentando no darle importancia.

.

Después del incidente del baño, Kagami decidó preparar comida para ambos, pues no podía dejar de escuchar las quejas del moreno acerca del hambre que sentía, era como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches, así que decidió hacerse cargo y por fin preparar algo que pudiera callar a su novio tan infantil.

.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, debían, al menos, dar gracias porque las esposas estaban en sus manos izquierdas, pues habría sido un problema más grande si esos objetos de metal hubieran estado en la mano contraria. Al menos el hecho de comer con los palillos había resultado una tarea fácil.

.

Definitivamente ese domingo la pasarían encerrados en el departamento del pelirrojo, sin hacer nada importante, pues ¿Cómo podrían con aquellas esposas minimizando sus movimientos?

Así que el tiempo pasó con ellos sentados en el sofá, mirando cualquier película tonta que había en la televisión, Aomine abrazando y besando a Kagami, después de todo aquello no era tan malo, pues hacía mucho que no pasaban el tiempo de esa forma.

.

.

.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Día 2 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

.

Habían ido juntos a la cama, ni siquiera se molestaron en quitarse las camisas, pues obviamente que era algo imposible, por ese momento, los 25 centímetros habían sido una buena idea, sólo por ese momento.

.

Kagami abrió un ojo al sentir que había dormido más de la cuenta, luego fijó su vista en el reloj despertador que tenía al lado, no se preocupó por la hora, pues no tenía caso siquiera ir a la escuela en esas condiciones, pues ¿Cómo podría aparecer en el salón de clases con Aomine pegado a él? No era una buena idea, después de todo, ya pensarían en algo para tratar de apartarse. Aunque había que hacer algo pronto, pues incluso le había resultado algo difícil tratar de dormir con Aomine atado a él, recordó que varias veces durante la noche tuvo que encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

.

Ahora que estaba decidido a no ir a la escuela, volvió a taparse con las sábanas, pero el gusto no le duró mucho, pues el sonido del celular de Aomine hizo que Kagami enfocara su vista en la pantalla brillante, para notar que en el teléfono aparecía el nombre de Momoi, y el pelirrojo tuvo que girar hacia su novio y despertarlo con un beso, que fue correspondido cuando Aomine despertó sin abrir los ojos y enredó su lengua con la de su novio.

Kagami tuvo que separarse, sólo para darle el teléfono al peliazul, pues era la segunda vez que sonaba, Aomine tomó el celular y pesadamente respondió, con esa típica voz de flojera, mientras el pelirrojo nuevamente se giraba y se disponía a dormir.

.

-¡Dai-chan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?- La voz de Momoi no se hacía esperar, y más que hablarle al moreno, le gritaba, pues prácticamente ella era quien cuidaba del peliazul en su jornada de escuela.

-Eres muy ruidosa, Satsuki. No iré a la escuela-

-¿Estás bien, Dai-chan?-

-Estoy bien, sólo…. Estoy indispuesto, así que tampoco iré a práctica-

-Pero … no puedes, Imayo-

.

Sin ánimos de escuchar ningún reclamo más por parte de su amiga pelirosada, colgó la llama descortésmente, para luego apagar el celular, evitando así ser contactado por Momoi o por alguna otra indeseable persona.

Kagami sintió detrás de él cómo Aomine lo rodeaba con su brazo libre, sintió la respiración tranquila de su novio en su cuello, después se dio cuenta de que el peliazul no estaba planeando dormir nuevamente, pues los labios del moreno se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo temblar.

.

-Me encanta despertar con el desayuno en la cama-

Kagami escuchó aquella voz detrás de él, y Aomine no intentó siquiera adivinar que esas simples palabras habían sonrojado a su novio, pues obviamente que lo sabía al cien por ciento.

Aomine siguió rozando sus labios en el cuello y luego la espalda del pelirrojo, luego subió un poco más y pasó su lengua curiosa por el contorno de la oreja de Kagami, pudo notar que su novio pelirrojo no hacía ningún movimiento, sonrió al saber que el otro se encontraba totalmente dispuesto a lo que el moreno quisiera hacer con él.

.

-Sabes cuánto te amo ¿Verdad Taiga?- Aomine pasó su mano derecha hacia la cintura del as de Seirin, para luego escabullirse por debajo de su camiseta, llegando al pecho cálido de su novio.

Kagami respondió a aquella pregunta con un 'sí' que fue casi inaudible para los oídos del peliazul.

Kagami sintió su propia temperatura subir estrepitosamente, y sin ánimos de contenerse, se levantó sólo un poco, para, salvajemente, apoderarse de los labios ajenos, en un beso ferviente, que sin duda alguna respondía a la anterior pregunta del peliazul.

.

Aomine abrió los ojos en asombro al ver la animosidad de su novio reflejada en ese apasionante beso.

Kagami necesitaba de Aomine, estaba totalmente deseoso de él, además de que el día anterior había sido tan difícil para él en todos los sentidos, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentirse propiedad de su peliazul novio en una forma física, sin importarle el hecho de estar unido a él mediante las esposas

.

El pelirrojo se levantó un poco más para posicionarse totalmente sobre Aomine, quien miró aquellas acciones con una mirada de éxtasis. Se sentaba sobre las piernas del moreno, y levantaba su camiseta a la altura de su pecho, luego tomaba la mano de su peliazul novio entre la suya y la situaba en su pecho, en un toque cálido; Aomine pensó que no había nada más sexy que su novio mostrando esa mirada de lujuria.

.

-¿Lo sientes, Daiki? –

El peliazul se enfocó en su propia mano sobre el pecho de su novio, sintiendo los latidos precipitados del corazón de Kagami, esos latidos hicieron que su propio corazón acelerara su ritmo. No fue necesario que Kagami le dijera cuánto lo amaba, pues esa simple respuesta se la estaba dando su corazón, sintiendo cómo palpitaba fuertemente.

Aomine no soportó las ganas de besar a su novio, jaló su propia mano, haciendo que Kagami inevitablemente bajara sobre su posición por el jalón de las mismas esposas que tenía en su mano, para después, ambos chicos fundirse nuevamente en un beso ferviente, en el que más bien parecía una batalla sensual entre sus lenguas.

.

El moreno se dedicó a subir lo más que podía la camiseta de Kagami, pues era una verdadera lástima el que no pudiera despojar a su novio de aquella prenda, debido a las malditas esposas que el tonto de Kuroko había colocado en ambos chicos.

Kagami se apartó sólo un poco para desabrochar el pantalón del moreno y sacar su miembro ya erecto de aquellos pantalones; sin aviso engulló el miembro de Aomine en su boca, tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus dientes. El peliazul sin embargo, dejaba escapar de su boca un par de jadeos al sentir cómo Kagami se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

Los ruidos obsenos que salían de la boca de Kagami eran música para el moreno, y sin poder evitarlo, puso una mano sobre la cabellera roja de su novio, simplemente guiando los suaves movimientos que el pelirrojo hacía con la cabeza.

.

-Te quiero dentro de mí…-

Aomine detonó un sonrojo ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su novio. Kagami se levantó de nuevo y se posicionó sobre el moreno, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura; el moreno se relamió los labios, para estirarse sólo un poco y sacar de la gaveta que se encontraba junto a la cama un lubricante, para poner sólo un poco de ese gel en sus dedos.

Kagami miró con deseo la escena, y luego sintió los dedos de su novio dentro de él, haciendo movimientos lentos, y no pudo evitar mover las caderas lentamente ante los dedos diestros de Aomine, mientras liberaba su propio miembro y se masturbaba frente a aquellos ojos azules que no apartaban la vista de él y su cuerpo.

.

El peliazul retiró sus dedos, pidiéndole a su novio con la mirada que prosiguiera él mismo; Kagami entendió aquella silenciosa petición, así que tomó el miembro de Aomine entre su mano y lo posicionó en su entrada, dándole paso lentamente a Aomine en su cuerpo.  
>El moreno gimió de placer al sentir cómo el pelirrojo lo dejaba adentrarse lentamente, aquello era lo que más lo volvía loco y Kagami lo sabía, pues sus movimientos eran tan lentos que Aomine deseó penetrarlo de sólo un golpe, pero no lo hizo… no quería lastimar a su novio de esa manera, así que simplemente dejó que el pelirrojo se moviera sobre él.<p>

.

Kagami estaba ahogado totalmente en placer, miró al otro y pudo saber que Aomine también estaba en la misma situación, pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados a las sensaciones que el pelirrojo le dejaba sentir.

Aomine detuvo los movimientos de su novio, sólo para acomodarse un poco debajo de él, tomarlo de la cintura y empezar sus propios movimientos debajo de Kagami, quien no se movía, simplemente sentía las estocadas que el peliazul le proporcionaba.  
>El delantero de Seirin gemía cada vez más fuerte ante los salvajes movimientos que estaba recibiendo del moreno, su mano izquierda permanecía sobre la del otro, simplemente para no hacer que la distancia de las esposas pudiera lastimar a alguno de ellos. Aomine respiraba entrecortadamente y pausaba sus movimientos, dejando que Kagami nuevamente se moviera a su gusto.<p>

.

El pelirrojo gimió más fuerte cuando él mismo pudo encontrar una posición en la que el miembro de Aomine rozaba su punto dulce, ese punto que lo hacía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su novio.

-Daiki… nnngh…fuck me… oh yes…- Empezaba a hablar en inglés, mientras se arqueaba en placer y miraba estrellas. Aomine había memorizado esas palabras inglesas, pues muy frecuentemente su novio las decía justo en medio del sexo, eran señales de que lo estaba haciendo bien después de todo.

Aomine nuevamente se movió debajo de Kagami, tratando de hacer que el pelirrojo dijera otra vez esas palabras que lo excitaban; segundos después lo había logrado, pues de la boca de Kagami no dejaban de emanar esas sucias palabras que sólo podían ser escuchadas en esa situación.

Sin dejar de moverse, el moreno llevó su mano libre al miembro del pelirrojo, masturbándolo, mirando cómo Kagami no podía desaparecer ese sonrojo de su rostro, aquella visión era algo tan sexy para Aomine.

Pronto sintió un espasmo en la parte baja de su abdomen, fue cuando el pelirrojo se movió más rápido sobre él, y la mano del as de Tōō continuaba con movimientos rápidos sobre el miembro ajeno, y muy pronto sintió la esencia cálida de Kagami sobre su pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno terminara dentro de su novio, notando esa mirada de éxtasis en el rostro del más bajo de altura.

Aomine enfocó su mirada en la muñeca de Kagami, notando que después de todo, se había lastimado un poco, y por más que ambos intentaron evitarlo, no habían tenido éxito.

.

-Taiga… éstas estúpidas esposas… tene-

-No lo digas…- Kagami se recostó junto al moreno, dejando un beso en su pecho –No hay que pensar en eso por el momento… se nos ocurrirá algo.-

.

Aomine sonrió a las palabras del pelirrojo, pensó que él tenía razón, por el momento quería disfrutar de la compañía de su novio. Empezaba a pensar que estar atado a él de esa forma no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y ese es el primer capítulo... creo que quedó un poco largo para un solo capi, pero en realidad no sabía dónde cortarle... así que lo dejé así de todas formas...<br>Sé que apesto para este género XD aún así espero que les agrade

Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi!


	2. ¿Hay algo peor que ésto?

.

Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia... Agradezco a las personas que han leído el fic y que me han dejado sus comentarios :)

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El día había pasado con ellos nuevamente encerrados en casa, mirando televisión, o simplemente mirando aquellos videos de la NBA que Kagami coleccionaba.

.

En casa del pelirrojo aún había provisiones para al menos el día siguiente, así que no tuvieron la necesidad de salir y acaparar las miradas extrañas de todas las personas con las que se pudieran topar.

Durante toda la tarde había recibido llamadas de la entrenadora y del capitán del equipo, obviamente para reñirlo por haber faltado a la práctica, así que no contestó a las llamadas, pero fue en la 20ª llamada en la que el pelirrojo se armó de valor y contestó, sólo para ser regañado por Riko Aida, y ser amenazado de ser botado del equipo si no se presentaba al día siguiente al entrenamiento.

.

Aomine por su parte no había tenido problemas, pues sus compañeros de equipo ya tenían bien sabido que el moreno no asistía a las prácticas, así que no se molestaron en llamarlo.

Además de que desde esa mañana nada le había importado y había apagado el celular, sin encenderlo nuevamente, pues el único motivo por el que estaba al pendiente del teléfono era para recibir mensajes de su novio, pero al saber que su novio estaba unido a él mediante esas esposas, apagó el celular para no ser molestado durante todo el día.

.

.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Día 3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

.

Habían pasado la mañana hablando sobre ellos, a pesar de que tenían el televisor en frente, le dieron más importancia a la conversación que estrepitosamente empezó a surgir entre ellos.

Aomine había escuchado la corta historia de la vida de Kagami, desde que éste era pequeño y conoció a Himuro, también el hecho de tener una entrenadora nudista muy liberal y hasta que decidió regresar a Japón, pues su padre le había prometido vivir con él, cosa que no fue.

Esa mañana, el moreno había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de Kagami, pues además de haber conversado sobre su infancia, había escuchado también las cosas que a su novio pelirrojo le gustaba comer, o las cosas que detestaba en una persona, incluso supo acerca de lo contento que estaba al saberse como su novio.

.

Por su parte, Kagami había entendido el porqué del juego sin forma de Aomine, pues éste le había contado también un poco sobre su infancia, y supo que desde pequeño, el peliazul buscaba rivales más fuertes que él.

Kagami podría decir fácilmente que aquella charla entre ambos, de alguna forma los había acercado más como novios, era interesante el hecho de pasar el tiempo descubriendo cosas nuevas en Aomine que jamás había imaginado.

.

.

-¡Demonios! Es demasiado tarde- Dijo Kagami corriendo hacia su recámara, jalando descortésmente a Aomine, quien no entendía por qué su novio se preocupaba tanto por la hora.

-¡Bakagami, me estás lastimando!- Aomine, sin poder hacer nada, corría detrás del otro, tratando de que su muñeca no saliera lastimada por las acciones del pelirrojo.

-No puedo faltar a la práctica, o de lo contrario… la entrenadora me matará- Cerraba los ojos al imaginar el castigo que Riko podría tener planeado para él.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo se supone que iremos si los dos estamos atados?-

-Prefiero que la entrenadora me vea en esta situación a que me mate-

.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Kagami antes de ponerse rápidamente un short deportivo, tomar su maleta con dos camisetas (aunque no tenía caso que las llevara) y salir rápidamente del departamento, con su moreno novio corriendo tras de él.

Las personas con quienes se topaban no podían evitar mirar con curiosidad a ambos chicos, no del diario podían ver a dos chicos de 1.90 corriendo por la calle, mientras sus muñecas estaban atadas por unas esposas de las mismas que usaban los policías, así que no podían perder de vista aquello.

.

-Perdón por la demora- Kagami gritó poniendo un pie sobre el gimnasio, mientras todos lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, esperaba que Riko no lo riñera por llegar unos minutos tarde.

-Bakagami no toleraré tu ausencia en los entre- Pero las palabras de Riko murieron en su boca al ver a Aomine junto a él -¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?- Señaló al moreno, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento al haber corrido varias cuadras sin descanso –Él es el enemigo ¿Por qué lo trajiste? - Dijo con cara de pocos amigos sin despegar la vista del chico de Tōō, todos sabían que el moreno estaba saliendo con el pelirrojo y Riko pensó, que aun así, no era razón para que la estrella de Tōō estuviera presente mientras entrenaban.

-Entrenadora… estamos en un pequeño aprieto-

.

Riko dejó escuchar un sonido de sorpresa al ver el objeto que unía a ambos chicos, todos miraron la escena con asombro también, menos Kuroko, quien sabía la situación, pues él había sido el causante de ese problema.

.

-Entrenadora no se preocupe, puedo practicar con éste idiota pegado a mí.-

-¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?-

-Bien, no me interesa qué tipo de fetiches sexuales les gusten a ustedes-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Ambos chicos mencionaban al unísono y un sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en sus rostros.

-Kagami-kun, si crees que puedes practicar de esa forma… entonces no tengo objeción-

.

La estrella de Seirin suspiró aliviado a la respuesta de la chica, sin poder desaparecer ese sonrojo que momentos antes había aparecido en su rostro, al menos ella estaba al tanto de la situación y eso haría más fáciles las cosas.

Sin perder tiempo, Riko le ordenó al equipo que empezaran haciendo el dribleo básico, para entrar en calor, después podrían hacer un partido entre ellos.

.

-Nee… Kagami… ni creas que voy a practicar… si no lo hago para mi equipo ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré para el tuyo?- Aomine llevaba su meñique hacia su oído, Kagami sabía muy bien que aquella mala costumbre lo hacía para detonar desinterés en todo lo que dijera.

-Ahomine… no me hagas golpearte-

-Bah… - el peliazul no dijo nada más, simplemente se sentó sobre el piso del gimnasio, jalando a Kagami para luego cruzar los brazos sin ánimos de querer moverse. Cabía mencionar que todos los presentes los miraban y sus rostros decían claramente "¿Qué con esos idiotas?"

-¡Aomine! ¡Levántate, o te levantaré de una patada!- El pelirrojo jalaba sólo un poco su mano, tratando de moverlo.

-No quiero…- el chico de Tōō se movió, pero sólo para recostarse boca abajo sobre el piso del gimnasio, dejándole claro a su novio que no conseguiría lo que quería.

.

-Demo…nios… - Kagami Ponía una mano sobre la cadena de las esposas y empezar a jalar al peliazul que había tomado una actitud muy infantil –Aho…mine… muévete… bas…tardo…-

Todos podían ver la escena y cómo la estrella del equipo arrastraba por el piso a Aomine, quien permanecía en esa misma posición. Miraron cómo Kagami llegaba hasta el otro lado de la cancha, justo hasta llegar a la canasta que se encontraba del otro lado, y luego notaron cómo el pelirrojo se rendía, pues claro que el peliazul pesaba bastante.

.

-Esos idiotas… están colmando mi paciencia- El comentario de Hyuuga no se hizo esperar.

-Ese Aomine Daiki… es un arrastrado…- Izuki mencionaba para luego dar un pequeño salto –¡Oh… ese fue bueno, lo anotaré!

-Cállate Izuki- Hyuuga lo miraba con molestia, para luego mirar a Kiyoshi, quien estaba junto a él esbozando esa estúpida sonrisa como de costumbre.

-Tengo una idea- Kuroko apareció de la nada detrás de Hyuuga y Kiyoshi quienes dieron un salto al escuchar la voz tranquila del peliceleste.

-¡Kuroko! ¿De dónde saliste?-

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.-

.

Huuga, Izuki y Kiyoshi miraron al miembro más pequeño del equipo, no sabían qué es lo que estaba pensando, pero si su idea haría que Aomine y Kagami dejaran de pelear, entonces seguirían aquella idea, después de todo… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar con esos idiotas?

Del otro lado de la cancha de basquetbol del gimnasio, el as de Tōō se había levantado del piso, sólo para encarar a su novio pelirrojo y empezar una típica pelea verbal, frente a frente.

.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Kuroko?- Kiyoshi preguntaba curioso, mirando la escena entre las estrellas de ambos equipos.

-Es sencillo…- Kuroko caminó dos metros lejos de sus senpais y se detuvo –Izuki-senpai, por favor, pásame el balón-

Izuki, con el balón en sus manos miró fugazmente a Hyuuga, luego a Kiyoshi, sin saber exactamente qué estaba planeando el peliceleste, sin embargo, no tenía nada que perder, así que hizo caso a las palabras del más pequeño, y con movimientos normales, le pasó el balón a Kuroko.

.

-¡Ignite pass!- Gritó Kuroko tras recibir el balón de parte del pelinegro, golpeándolo fuertemente con la palma de su mano, en dirección justa hacia donde se encontraban ambos idiotas peleando, siendo más específicos… hizo un pase justo en medio de ambos ases.

Kagami y Aomine giraron el rostro al ver el pase rápido de Kuroko hacia ellos, y sin siquiera saber para quén era el pase saltaron al mismo tiempo, gritando en señal de pelea, Kagami saltó un poco más alto, pues él es el 'super saltador'. Todos pudieron presenciar esa escena, pensando que eso podía ser un 'deja vu'… cualquiera que los viera podría haber jurado que ambos chicos estaban en la zona, pero no era así… y lo único que se escuchó en el gimnasio fue un estruendo.

.

-¡Bakagami suéltame!-

-¡Maldito Ahomine! Ese pase era para mí.-

-¡Claro que no!. Además de tonto eres ciego, obviamente que ese pase era para mí-

.

Todo el equipo de Seirin miró como ambos chicos se encontraban colgando de una mano del aro de la canasta, peleando por el balón que yacía botado en el piso. Ninguno había podido encestar después de todo, y Kuroko lo único que había logrado era que se pelearan aún más.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿No es así, Kuroko?-

-Sí. Me gusta verlos pelear- Dijo sin titubeos, con su teléfono celular en la mano tomando fotos de los dos idiotas que seguían colgados del aro.

Hyuuga miró a Riko y no pudo asustarse por la mirada sombría que tenía en el rostro. Todos retrocedieron un par de pasos al darse cuenta también del rostro de la entrenadora.

.

-¡Ha sido suficiente con esos dos idiotas!- Gritó Riko, dirigiéndose hacia las estrellas de ambos equipos, con una vena en su frente y con ganas de desquitarse con ellos por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo de práctica.

Lo último que los chicos de Seirin vieron fue cómo Riko, con fuerza descomunal lanzaba a ambos chicos por la puerta del gimnasio.

-Bakagami, no vendrás a entrenar hasta que te quites esa maldita cosa de la mano- Tenía ambas manos sobre su cintura, para luego posar su vista sobre la de Aomine y señalarlo descortésmente –¡Y a ti no quiero volverte a ver!

Después de haberlos corrido, Riko cerró las puertas del gimnasio enfrente de ambos chicos, quienes se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, mientras ambos se levantaban del piso y comenzaban a caminar en dirección hacia la salida de la escuela.

No llevaban muchos pasos dados cuando notaron la presencia de un conocido chico rubio caminando hacia ellos.

.

-¡Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! Es bueno verlos- Kise levantaba una mano en señal de saludo, para luego mirar las esposas que aún seguían pegadas a ellos –Veo que no han podido quitarse eso.-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kise? –El moreno preguntó, aunque en realidad no estaba interesado en la respuesta.

-Vine a dejarle a Kurokocchi el cuaderno que me prestó, ya saben… no soy nada bueno con ésta materia- Mostró la libreta que traía en la otra mano.

-Tal vez tú puedas convencerlo de darnos la estúpida llave – Kagami no podía evitar su enojo al ser echado de esa forma por Riko.

-Supongo que puedo ayudarlos… hablaré con Kurokocchi- el rubio mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que no servía de nada un buen gesto, pues pudo notar la molestia en el rostro de ambos chicos. –Ustedes vienen del gimnasio ¿Verdad? ¿Entrenaron juntos? Eso es tan lindo-

-No es lo que tú piensas…y no somos lindos- Aomine mostró un rostro que le provocó un escalofrío al rubio . -Todo esto es culpa, de éste idiota- Aomine mostraba su ceño fruncido, señalando al su novio pelirrojo junto a él.

-Cállate- Kagami no estaba de buen humor para escuchar los reproches del peliazul.

-Tú quisiste venir a tus dichosas prácticas… -

-Dije que te calles-

.

Kise se mostró un poco incómodo al saber que sus palabras habían causado que ambos tontos empezaran a reñir. Aomine sin más ánimos de seguir peleando con su novio caminó unos cuántos pasos, jalando a Kagami a su paso, y detuvo su andar frente a un equipo contra incendio que yacía pegado a la pared del gimnasio, y sin importarle su integridad física rompió de una patada el cristal grueso, para sacar del equipo un hacha y tomarla entre las dos manos.

.

-¡Estoy harto de esto!- Aomine parecía psicópata con el hacha.

-¡Ahomine!¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No hagas locuras!- La voz de Kagami sonaba aterrada, y no era para menos, pues su a su 'astuto' novio se le había ocurrido la peor de las ideas para salir de ese embrollo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No estoy segura de que éste capi me haya salido tan bien que digamos... pero bueno...  
>tampoco estoy segura de si el siguiente capítulo será el final, así que por el momento no diré cuántos capítulos serán, pues ni yo misma lo sé XD<br>Gracias nuevamente por las lecturas y reviews!


End file.
